in my life
by jotagammexgammer
Summary: Steve hard es un chico de 11 años es muy amable y tolerente pero este chico tambien tiene problemas causados por diversos medios que lo afectan pero solo el puede librarse de ellos Esto es un spin off de mi otra historia¿ quien se la quedara?


Quien lo diria steve hard un chico algo afeminado caminando con algunos moretes caminando hacia una casa de alguien que recien conocia

No es que desconfiara de jordan pero no queria que sus padres supieran de sus heridas de guerra por el escandalo que harian

-Oye ya casi llegamos -pregunto steve con un tono que demostraba que estaba muy adolorido -creo que me desmayare si no descanso pronto-

-Ten calma bebe faltan solo unas cuadras - dijo jordan- ademas mis amigos nos ayudaran-

-Enserio aaa... por casualidad tienes algo para ocultar las heridas- dijo el latino nervioso es que si mis padres se enteran jamas saldre de casa

-No pero valla tus padres suenan sobreprotectores suerte que no nos quedamos ahi tanto tiempo-

Jords que onda mi friend - dijo un chico de -chaqueta y un mechon teñido -hay que te paso-

-Unos estupidos eso paso-

-Uhh ese lenguaje -dice un chico con un chaleco fusia y unos pantalones de campana de color lila

-Que tiene mi lenguaje cooks -pregunto el rubio

-que no podemos decirlo ante princesos-dice cooks viendo con mala cara hacia steve

Steve estaba un poco irritado por el comentario cooks aunque era algo cierto Desde que ingreso a royal woods habia demostrado ser alguien que solo convivia con chicas,ser uno de los mejores estudiantes del curso y tener un pesimo desempencho fisico

-Tranquilo cook viene conmigo- menciona jordan para tranquilizar a su amigo ,ademas- le susurra algo la oreja de cooks que hace que se sorprenda y cambie su expresion de molestia a una de incredibilidad y empezo a cuestionar a jordan

.

.

.

Mientras jordan y cooks hablaban bueno debatian Tabb saludo a steve como si nada

-Hi my friend -saludo tab a su modo -eres amigo de jords?-

\- si ,seguramente- responde el pelinegro viendo hacia ese chico rokero de aparentemente acento britanico -y tu?-

[IMG=V00]

-Desde hace tiempo bro - dice el rokero-parece que te paso lo mismo que el jordan en la cara -

-Si y lo peor es que me duele mas que a el -dice el adolorido chico canela con un tono chistoso

Ay no seas tan dramatico amm -dice el chico de pelos parados sin el nombre de su compañero-

Soy steve mucho gusto

Soy tabb el gusto es mio

Muy bien tabb- dice steve-pero ya enserio me estoy apunto de morir-

-Ja ok ok oye jords te importa si entramos-

A lo que el jordan le hizo señas a cooks para que lo siguiera y fueran a la posicion

-No sin mi- respondio el rubio -no sea que vayas a apoderarte de mi piscina otra vez-

Rapidamente todos entraron y se separaron para hacer sus propias cosas. Jordan entro y se recosto en su sillon familiar estaba cansado asi que planeaba .Steve corrio a la cocina por hielo y algo que hiciera que se le desareciera los golpes de su cara .Tabb fue por unas sodas y algun bocadillo. Finalmente Cooks fue a la sala para posteriormente prender la tele y por error botar a jordan propio sillon

-Oye no ves que estoy aqui- dijo el rubio con enojo- no estoy para que me anden tirando de los sillones

Bueno entonces sube -le respondio el castaño con indeferencia-

No gracias ya me acostrumbre al suelo -dice jordan -de aqui ya nadie me empuja- -amm steve porque caminas como loco?-

-Que?? ahh nada solo es por esto -dice señalando su herida - no me miren asi es que me duele ademas mis padres haran un escandalo

-Escandalo de ver a un rockstar como mick suager o escandalo de "matare al maldito que te hizo eso"- dijo tabb aparenciendo de la nada con unos refrescos en la mano-alguien quiere ?

-Yo ,pasame una-dice jordan-y de cual hard-

-umm la segunda aunque a todo esto quien es mick suager ?- pero en eso todo queda en silencio el cual fue roto por el moreno del lugar -¿que paso dije algo malo? ¿chicos?-

steve -es lo unico que puede decir el rubio antes de que...

\- ¿¿que no sabes quien es mick suager???!!!-gritaba tabb con rabia mientras agitaba de los hombros al pobre chico hard

-Oye tranquilo viejo- dijo jordan con algo de preocupacion- no todos estamos 24/7 en la musica -

Si si y ademas no es que no sea fanatico de la musica es que yo soy mas fanatico de queen -dice steve completando el dialogo de su compañero -asi que porfavor no me mates-

Oye oye no es como si tabb te vaya a matar vaya que eres exagerado- responde jordan- o si tabb?-

-Je je no ,no lo mataria-responde tabb un poco mas tranquilo-asi que tranquilizate steve

-Ok -dice el joven hard - aunque hoy he estado mas cerca de la muerte que nunca-

-¿que ?¿acaso es tu primera pelea contra cuatro? -pregunta jordan

-Primera pelea a golpes y ya-responde steve con algo de pena

-Ja y entonces ¿porque te metiste?- Pregunto el castaño del lugar

El moreno se tardo un tiempo para responder ya que lo estaba pensando un poco

-Yo tambien tengo limites -dijo steve rapidamente-y antes que me pregunten les digo yo soy muy tolerante pero explote contra esos idiotas ya me estaban hartando mucho con lo de "afeminado" Aunque talves lo sea pero no es mi culpa ser asi ,asi fue me criaron

.

.

.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio ninguno de los otros tres chicos sabia que hacer

-Que serio- se limito a decir jordan mientras miraba a su amigo

-Si y ademas siempre te ves tan feliz si que eres un campeon steve hard- continuo diciendo tabb

-Jeje gracias chicos-

-Si viejo perdon por lo anterior no tenia idea -dijo el castaño

-Descuida cooks esta bien-

-oigan chicos-dice jordan sacando unos mandos de consolas- alguno se une

Posteriormente los 4 estaban felizmente jugando un juego de carreras

-Hueles eso hard este es el aroma de la libertad- dijo el rokero

-La libertad huele a peperoni- dijo el pelinegro con sonrisa en el rostro

-Je je no ,es solo la pizza que mi mama dejo en el horno-

-Cool trae un poco -dijo cooks

-Pero no me quiero levantar-

-Pero tu eres el anfitrion o ¿no es tu casa?-dijo el moreno

-Ay ya que -dijo el "anfitrion" mientras se levantaba como si fuera un zombie

-Je je oye rosato creo que kat esta en la puerta -dijo tabb para motivar a su amigo

-Ay no inventes -

Oye quien es kat susurro steve a cooks mientras seguian con el juego pero cooks no respondio pero si tabb

-Ah kat es su crush de jordan que al parecer tiene bastannntes admiradores o tu que dices jordan-respondio y pregunto tabb en un tono algo molesto pero a la vez divertido

-Yo no opino nada- dijo el rubio -hey steve dicen que vos tambien tienes bastannntes admiradoras ¿como es eso? -

-No sabria como decirlo pero es algo no tan beneficioso como parece-respondio el chico hard -es que las tengo que rechazar siempre porque ninguna me gusta -

-Ahh quien te viera rechanzando sin pena ni gloria -dice el joven rosato-sabes en este colegio la mayoria de nosotros es al reves -

-Je je almenos no es como en mi antiguo colegio ahi mis compañeron me odioban por que ellos no tenian novias -dijo steve con algo de pena- ustedes no me odiarian ¿verdad?-

-Je je no te precupes amigo no sera asi-


End file.
